I'm Human!
by Deadeye47
Summary: Arrietty never expected to see him again, that last moment on the hillside was supposed to be the end. But after a mysterious light transforms her into a human, Arrietty must learn to live life with a new perspective and deal with her new love for Shō.
1. Human!

She stared at him, her eyes sad. She shifted her feet on the wooden sticks. The slippery green stems under her feet. His eyes seemed bittersweet, his bluish hair swaying slightly in the wind.

"I have to go" She muttered, turning away slightly. Shō nodded, his eyes portraying more of his emotions. This was hard for her. She had become extremely fond of him during their short experience together. His story pained her. His family, his heart. How sad to think of life as a place that is not meant for exploring. As a plain canvas, waiting to be ripped. He extended his hand out to her, and she grabbed his finger, bringing to her forehead.

A thousand emotions rushed through her, her face was hot, and her eyes were watering. Her chest was tight, and her knees were weak. Tears leaked out of her eyes. Why couldn't they be together? Have a wonderful time together? No, she was a borrower. Borrowers didn't associate with beings. Humans. They were dangerous. No Shō wasn't dangerous was he? She knew that, her mother might know that. Her father…well…she assumed he understood. Spiller..Eh, she didn't understand anything about him.

Why was she leaving again? Right, her family. They needed to move. Somewhere safe. She wished it wasn't the case that she could stay with this beautiful blue eyed boy forever. She supposed it was a deeper emotion than friendship, but she wasn't in the mood for sentimental feelings.

Her tears gathered, sparkling slightly. She sniffed, and she felt the warm pulse in his finger. She brought it closer to her face, until it was almost touching. Her tears began to gather, began to fall. It was a quiet sob, but a sob nonetheless. He smiled sadly. He didn't want her to go either.

Arrietty was probably the only girl he had ever met, who was so…brave. He had crawled her way into his heart, making it strong again. He had been afraid of his surgery before, his life before. He knew death, he had felt it breathe across his face countless times. Like the time he passed out in class, or in gym. The time the doctor sat him down, and told him that he just might die before he reached sixteen. Those were scary times. He had learned to accept death, accept pain. Accept lose. He didn't need any more grief, worrying, caring, it was just too hard.

Or so he had thought. Arrietty had scolded him for such words, stomped her small foot against the rock and yelled. She had hidden under the floorboards of his Great-Aunt. She had climbed the treetops to see him, stole sugar from the room. She was strong, she was fierce. He knew that, he loved that. He decided that he needed to learn from her.

As she pulled his finger towards her, he saw her eyes glisten. He knew this hurt, he felt it hurt. His heart was still pounding from his stressed run over here to see her. His finger felt wet. So she was crying. Shō felt almost guilty.

But this couldn't have been avoided, they were from two different worlds. Completely. Entirely. And they both knew it.

Ding. Some bell rang off in both of their ears as his finger touched her forehead, as her tears dripped down.

Something warm was against her forehead, she brushed it off as the warmth from him. Wait, this was a different kind of warmth. Something different, something new. It was warm, no hot. No fiery! She opened her eyes. Something shone on her forehead, almost glittering. Shō saw it too, but he kept his finger in place. Hope slowly starting to grow in both of their hearts.

Arrietty felt her heart speed up. What was this strange sensation? Why did her face feel so hot? Was this love?

Shō felt the warmth under his finger, it burned. Eventually he pulled it away, to Arrietty's disappointment, and watched from a distance. Her forehead was glittering. She looked up at it in wonder, her small hands clenched. It happened so fast, he barely caught it

A creak, a snap. A loud, high pitched scream. A flurry of red and orange, a large blur of light. He lifted his hand up, shielding his eyes. Arrietty squeaked again, and Shō felt something very hot in front of him, warming his hand slightly.

A loud stampede of dirt, rocks, and sticks were heard tumbling down the small hill that they were on, splashing into the rocky waters below. He swore he heard little cries for help.

He moved his hand down, opening his eyes slowly.

He gasped.

Arrietty sat flustered, life size. Her dress seemed to have expanded with her, it's red color a bright sight to behold. Her small clip had fallen off though, making her hair fall down into her face. Her boots had as well, making her feet covered in dirt. Broken remains of the small bamboo fence she had been standing on were scattered around her. Her face was bright red as she stared at him. He remained frozen, refraining from gaping. He spotted some of her family peak out from the cliff, gasping as he did.

She lifted up her hand, bringing it to her face. She turned it around a few times, and then she looked past it, towards the trees.

They were all smaller than her, the leaves, and the grass. Niya stood, astonished at her feet. As big as her thigh now, and about a heavy as her arm. She moved down to pet it, feeling him. She was amazed. Everything was so big, green. Her size!

She looked up at Shō, he was gaping. His faced dusted in a faint pink. Her mind was spinning. Did this change anything? Could they be together now? Was this a sign? A hopeful glimmer of light?

But what about her family, her small friend? They needed her. But she wasn't a borrower anymore, she was a human. A tall, strong human. Was it safe now? For them to stay?

Her chest tightened again. Could she be with Shō now? Could they be happy? Even with his problems?

Shō eventually closed his mouth, putting his hands at his sides. "Arrietty.." He breathed out.

She took a deep breathe, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Yes?"


	2. Hopes

"Yes?"

He smiled. "Your human" He said shakily, his heart pounding. Was this good for his heart? He hoped so. Was this good for them? Did this mean she could stay? Be with him through thick and thin? He hoped so.

She laughed nervously. "I know…freaky right?" She said, shrugging slightly. Her mother stood gaping, her eyes as large as saucers. Arrietty caught her out of the corner of her eye.

She placed a hand on her forehead, falling backwards. Pod quickly caught her, Spiller close behind. Spiller whispered a few things into her father's ear. She could guess what they were. Well to her, she was sure he couldn't form sentences like these.

That boy might be dangerous. She might be dangerous. We need to leave.

Her father might answer back.

You might be right.

You might be wrong.

She's dangerous

She's not dangerous.

She's my daughter.

That sounded more like her papa. Yeah, her kind and gentle papa. She knew he loved her, but would he approve? She hoped so.

"Arrietty, what happened?" Shō asked, walking towards her. She turned her head back to him. She pressed her hands against the wet soil, pushing herself upwards. She stumbled slightly, her arms flailing. Shō walked out to help her, but she quickly steadied herself.

"I don't know…." She said, walking towards him as well. The forest was behind him, Niya at her leg. She felt the warm breeze at her cheek, for once not knocking her down. She wasn't scared. Not like she ever had been of the outside. But she wasn't scared of leaving him. That bitter sweetness she had tasted before was slowly disappearing. At least she hoped it was.

"I can't believe it.." Shō stated, smiling. "Your even more beautiful as a human than a borrower"

Arrietty immediately stiffened, before blushing slightly. Why was it she had such a wonderful person in front of her? But with such negative views? Could she change his views? Why she hoped so. She truly did.

"Arrietty.." Pod's voice sounded from beside her. She turned to him, smiling awkwardly.

"Yes? "She tried the same thing on him, twirling her dress around. Pod frowned, lifting his wife onto the grass. He moved closer to his now larger daughter.

"Arrietty, did you plan this?" He asked, suspicious. Spiller watched from an angle, observing them both.

She shook her head. "No papa. I didn't know this was possible"

He nodded gruffly. "I thought so" He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Do you want this?" He asked. She blushed, crossing her ankles.

"Yes papa, very much"

"Then let's go"


	3. Chances

Arrietty paused as they reached the house, her hands clenching the small teapot in her left hand. She had once lived in this house. Underneath it. Crawled through the walls, and under the floorboards. Skipped with the crickets and stole sugar cubes under the stars. Everything had looked so big to her before, she knew it to always be that way. Now as a human, she would have to change.

She spotted a small little vent on the side of the house. Is that where she had been the whole time? It had seemed enormous to her before. Was that really it? She had never realized her size. Not literally. It had been clockwork for her, simple and expected.

Shō turned around, stopping.

"You are coming?" He called. She nodded, shaking her hair. The grass tickled her feet, and she adored the feeling. She had always been beneath the blades, not above them. She followed him to the house and stepped inside, holding the teacup closer to her body. She was still deathly afraid of that strange maid. She couldn't let her see her mama and papa inside the pot. It would bring much danger to them both.

"Hello?" Shō called, looking around. A small scurry of feet was heard and a body appeared before them.

"Shō? What are you doing!" The grey haired lady turned to her. "And who is this?"

"This is Arrietty, she….well she's a friend" He said the last part shakily.

The lady cocked her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "A friend? Really now?" She asked, suspicious.

Pod and his wife listened from inside the thin metal walls.

"Will she be okay?" His wife asked, clutching Pod's hand carefully. He nodded.

"Arrietty will be fine. She is a being now, and she trusts the boy very much. We must have faith in her" He stated, his eyes furrowed into a serious glance.

"Could we talk about this somewhere else?" Shō voice sounded exasperated almost. The lady paused, pushing a grey strange of hair out of her face.

"Of course Shō. Is everything okay? Do you need your medicine?" She asked, worried.

He shook his head and pointed to the kitchen. She nodded and went inside, as they followed.

"Who's that?" Arrietty asked, leaning over. She was careful to keep the teapot upright, as not to spill her family onto the floor.

"My aunt" He whispered back. He clutched his chest, wincing slightly. Her eye caught it. She bit her lip. She was worried. She cared for him, even if she had only known him for a few days.

He had protected her, she needed to protect him.

They entered the kitchen, sitting down a nearby stool to chat, his Aunt staring intently at the both of them. Arrietty felt nervous under her gaze. Yet she could tell it was one of kindness, not greed or envy.

"Arrietty is a borrower" Shō announced. Arrietty felt the teapot rattle and heard her mother's slight scream.

What. Why did he just tell? Doesn't he know it's dangerous?

"Shō!" She shouted, angry. He nodded, turning back. She huffed, stomping her foot.

Was this his plan all along? What was he thinking? She could be captured, arrested, tested…she shivered. No. No bad thoughts right now. She needed to be rational.

His aunt smiled. "Really? Amazing. And she transformed into a human?"

"Shō, how could you say such a thing! "She shouted, her loud voice covering her small fear. What would happen now? Did she want to know?

"Calm down" He told her, his tone serene. She frowned.

"So she has no place to stay I take?" His aunt said. Shō nodded.

"I needed to tell you, can you just tell my mother that her parents got a job overseas and she needs a place to stay?" He said, his tone changing from serious to hopeful.

His aunt smiled, shaking her head. "No, that won't be necessary. Your mother recently called me, it ended up that she got a transfer. She isn't living in Tokyo anymore and has decided to leave you in my care for now. I will be taking care of you, and your recovery" She paused. "And Arrietty can stay here as well"

Shō gaped. "What.." He sputtered. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"I was planning on telling you later…but I suppose now was more convenient" She stated.

"I can stay here? And you won't tell anyone of my…past?" Arrietty piped up, staring intently at the lady. She nodded.

"Indeed. If you don't have any proper schooling, then I'm afraid you'll have to stay here while Shō is at school" She said.

Arrietty thought back. Schooling? She didn't have much of the sorts. She never needed it.

"No. I don't" She professed, blushing slightly. She suddenly remembered.

"I can read and write and stuff, but not much after that" She confessed, clearing up her embarrassment slightly.

"Good. You can help me around the house. Will you stay?" She looked at the teapot. "And your family?"

Arrietty nodded. "Yes Ma'am"

Shō suddenly doubled over, clutching his chest. He coughed, breathing out in a raspy wheeze. Making Arrietty wince and cross her fingers. His aunt was up in a second, running to the cabinet and wiping out a bottle.

Will that be me someday? Tending to him as if he were my beloved? She blushed instantly.

Why do I think of myself as a caretaker…or a wife..? She turned pink. She placed the teapot of the counter and walked over to him. His aunt dumped some pills into her hands, and snatched a glass of water. She lifted his head up, placing the pills in his parted lips. He coughed again, the same raspy noise escaping from his chest. She slid the water between the small cracks of his lips, and Arrietty watched it travel down his throat. He stopped for a moment, his breathing hitched. Arrietty found herself doing the same thing.

He let out a long breathe after a few seconds, letting his breathing adjust itself. Arrietty sighed in relief.

"That run wasn't good for him" His aunt commented.

"I'll take him to be ma'am" She said, jumping up. His aunt smiled.

"Would you please?" Arrietty nodded. She curled an arm around Shō lifting him up. Grasping the teapot in one hand, and whispering to her parents to hang on, she began to the journey to the staircase.

Maybe everything would just work out.

She wanted it to.

Shō wanted it to.

His aunt wanted it to.

Didn't she have a chance now?


	4. Hospitals and New Beginnings

She gripped the leather of the seat harder. Trees flew by. Everything seemed to be changing around her. It was actually. Now that she thought of it. It was changing. It was still early, the sun was peaking up. Shō had said his mother had scheduled it early.

They were currently on their way to the hospital for Shō operation. After dragging him up the stairs, she had fallen asleep on a chair at his side. Hopefully holding his hand. She woke up with a blush and an extremely cramped neck. Shō had still seemed off in the morning. But he laughed it off and smiled at her.

He was sitting to the side of her. Both of them were in the backseat while Sho's aunt drove. Arrietty noticed the trees becoming more and scarcer. The lush leaves turning into cold stones. They were on the outskirts of the city. Arrietty was nervous. She had never known anything other than that house. That world. Would it really be that different? Could she adjust? Could she handle it?

Shō placed his hand on top of hers. She jumped slightly, blushing. He seemed to have noticed her discomfort.

"Don't be nervous. It'll turn out fine" He said, smiling. She nodded, pushing her hair back.

She was still wearing her traditional red dress, along with some shoes she had found in the closet. Sho's aunt said she'd take her shopping later. Shopping, what a curious thing.

"Thanks" She paused. "Are you okay?"

He sighed, leaning his head against the back of the seat. "Yes, I suppose. As alright as a person can be before critical heart surgery."

"But I suppose I've gotten better. You helped" He looked at her, truly looked at her. "I used to think this surgery spelled out my death. But now, I believe it is holding up my life"

She smiled back. "You were quite…dark then…" She stated.

He chuckled. "Yes. I didn't know anything else then."

Arrietty felt the warmth from his hand radiating onto hers. It was nice. A comforting kind of warmth. Just right. Not overbearing. Just nice.

"We're heading into the city" His aunt called "You should look outside Arrietty"

Arrietty turned around, looking out the window. She gasped. Tall structures of glass and metals. Huge sparkling things. There were tons of cars. Moving, stopping, honking, and blinking. People scurried along the streets, all talking, conversing.

Some were dressed in suits and dresses. Others had jeans and worn out t-shirts. Stores, lit up in lights, lined the sidewalks. She could spot flowery dresses and sparkling jewelry.

She spotted a group of teens, holding sodas and laughing loudly. A girl was holding some sort of box, giving off a dim light. She showed it to her friends, and they all burst out in laughter. A boy draped his arm around her neck, and she leaned into his embrace.

Could I and Shō be like that one day?

Wait. What?

What were these constant questions? Where did they come from?

"You like the city?" Shō asked. Arrietty nodded, gaping slightly.

"It's huge. Are there places like this all over Earth?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes. And so much more"

"If we're lucky, I'd like to show it to you one day" He stated proudly.

Arrietty laughed sheepishly, thanking him. They soon drove up to a large, more square like building. It had shiny glass windows and a large garage type door. A huge parking lot was there, covered in cars. People were walking in and out of the sliding doors. Large trucks with big, red crosses on them stood at the garage door.

This must be a hospital Arrietty thought.

The car parked it before she could notice, and she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"We're here" Shō announced, his voice slightly shaky. Arrietty didn't miss it. They got out of the car. Shō seemed a little fragile now. His steps almost teetering. His aunt walked ahead of them.

Arrietty felt brave.

She shot her hand out, reaching his. He jerked slightly, turning to her. She squeezed, nodding assuring.

She wasn't sure how a surgery worked, but she knew it couldn't be an easy procedure.

They were soon checked in and headed down a hallway. Arrietty felt her own chest tighten up, as well as Sho's grip on her hand. Here we go, she thought. They were lead to a room, were a bed was. A window let in some of the early morning sunlight, and birds chirped on the roof. The bed was tightly made with blue sheets. A TV was bolted to the wall across from the bed.

There was also a small table with two chairs. Arrietty guessed herself sitting in those chairs for a long time.

Shō sighed, letting some anxiety out. She did the same, trying to sync herself with him. She needed to. It was important for both of them.

"Are you ready?" She blurted out, and resisted the urge to move her hands to cover her mouth. Shō turned to her, his expression slightly shocked.

"I…suppose. So" He was long in his answer, almost unsure of himself.

"Good" She nodded fiercely, tightening her grip even more.

This was going to be a long journey.


	5. Shopping Malls and More Questions

Arrietty gasped as they entered the large mall. People were everywhere! Talking, eating, shopping, and laughing. She had never seen such a busy place before. It was absolutely stunning! How was she supposed to get used to this? It was going to take a while. That's for sure!

"Wow..." She breathed, clutching onto Sho's aunt's sleeve tighter.

"What do you think?" She asked, smiling at the young girl.

"Amazing auntie! Do you mind if I call you that?" She asked. Auntie shook her head.

"No, it's quite sweet. Where do you want to go first?" She asked. Arrietty searched around, her eyes scanning the bright landscape quickly. She quickly pointed to a clearly bright shop, pulling her sleeve. They galloped off, Arrietty staring at the shimmering clothes in the windows with awe.

She shifted through the large racks, moving her thin fingers against the fabrics she liked. A thousand questions popped into her head as she picked a floral dress from the racks.

Was Shō going to be okay? Why was that such a general question? He said he would be okay. And he isn't thinking like the grim reaper anymore. He had a more positive outlook, he had told her herself. She was being silly. But she couldn't help but worry. She adored Shō. She had to admit it. And she depended on them.

Her parents were settled in their old place again, underneath the floorboards. But now she could no longer be with them. She was in Sho's world. Shō and Auntie. She didn't know what would happen if he di-

No. That word is forbidden. She told herself.

"Arrietty? Are you okay?" The old woman called, Arrietty spun around, looking at the few articles of clothing she had picked.

A floral dress, a white skirt, and a light blue t-shirt.

"I like these ones!" She said, lifting them up.

"Then come try them on" The woman motioned to a room that said "Dressing Room". Arrietty settled into a stall, trying on the dress. It fit perfectly, sticking to her figure. She frowned. Okay, what she had of a figure. Did Shō like her like that? She was beginning to realize she liked him like that. Wait, what? Never mind. She'd deal with it later.

The skirt fit as well, but the shirt was too small. Especially around her…upper regions...

She came out, the successful articles of clothing draped over her arms. "Okay"

They walked around the mall some more, Arrietty finding a wardrobe to suit her tastes, and falling in love with a fox plushie. In which was now seated in her arms. She had gotten her first taste of a soda, and she loved that as well.

She got a bottle of that. All in all, a pretty good day. She decided. She liked Auntie. She was kind and honest. She never knew someone like that walked above her all those years. Now, seated at a small table in the food court, sipping some more soda. Arrietty looked at the woman and asked what had been plaguing her mind ever since.

"Will Shō be okay?" She asked. The woman stopped, dropping her fork.

"I think so. Shō has his troubles, and he has never really had someone to live for" She smiled. "But you have changed that. I think he'll be okay. As long as he keeps thinking of you"

Arrietty felt her cheeks warm up. "Rea..lly?" She asked, stumbling slightly.

Auntie laughed, covering her mouth daintily.

"Of course. Don't you know how much you mean to the boy? He admires you a lot you know? You can tell in his eyes" She stated matter-of –factly.

Arrietty paused. She couldn't read eyes. She wondered what if felt to read eyes. To be able to delve into a person's soul for a split moment. Slightly creepy, but wonderful all the same. All argument has two sides, she thought to herself.

"I know you like him too Arrietty" She stated.

Arrietty nodded, sucking on her straw. "Yes, I do"

"That is good" That was the end of their conversation there. Arrietty felt nervous. What had Auntie meant by that comment? That Shō admired her? In what way? In her spirit? Her personality?

Darn it.

More Questions.

When. Would. They. Go. Away.

Arrietty decided she'd find out soon. Soon. Very soon. But….


	6. Realizations and Fears

Arrietty sighed, placing her head on her hands and leaning on her elbows. The evening sunset warmed her face through the smooth hospital window. The small chair she sat on rocked as she leaned onto her heels for a split second before landing down again. She could smell the flowers on the table and hear the cars as they rushed down below. She smiled slightly. The sun shimmered off the windows of the city and melted with the greys and silvers of the tall structures.

"It's so pretty here" She whispered to herself. Shō aunt had left to get some water from the vending machine a while back and Arrietty was slightly wondering why she was taking so long. She had changed into her new dress after they got back to the hospital. She wanted Shō to see it as soon as he woke up.

Shō. She wondered how he was doing. They said he was out of surgery, but he hadn't been returned to his room. They wanted to monitor some of his vital signs before they let him recover on his own.

Was she worried? Of course she was. Shō was her friend, her most important pers-

She straightened up suddenly at her own thoughts.

Whoa. Hold up. Her most important person? Wasn't that her mother? Or her father? Of course they were all she had ever know and probably thought she would ever know. But Shō was different. She felt differently about him. Like he had some sort of special aura around him that made her toes tickle and her tummy twist.

She remembered her mother saying the same thing about her father. It flashed in her mind that her mother had been talking about when she had just meet the man, when she was still a very young borrower.

"Mother, father. I wonder how you are doing…" She mumbled. Suddenly it occurred to her. Her mother had been speaking about what she felt like when she had first met him, when she had first loved him.

Arrietty gasped, clutching her chest with her hand automatically. Did this mean? All this time she had been wondering what was so special about the boy, and it had been sitting there right in front of her the entire time? Wow.

"I'm in love with Shō..." She stated, face flushing into an adorable shade of red. She squealed, clutching her cheeks between he hands and kicking her legs girlishly.

"I can't believe I just said that out loud!" She shouted suddenly. The chair leaned back quickly and she tumbled over, yelping loudly. Her hair fell into her face and her feet stuck straight up. Her face matched her hair as she pushed herself up quickly as she had fallen. Whipping her hair back to its proper place and straightening out a few wrinkles on her dress.

"I am such a klutz" She moaned, pouting slightly. Some footsteps pounded outside her door loudly, and it swung open, startling her even more.

Auntie was flustered to say the least, and clutching the small bottle of water in her hands tightly. Her eyes were large and scared. Arrietty's face fell, something was terribly wrong.

"What is it?" She asked hopefully, desperately wanting that it happened that the vending machine had taken her five dollar bill and that Shō was off laughing in another room.

"It's Shō!" She exclaimed running over to the young girl.

Arrietty's heart caught into her throat. "What…." She gasped.

"He's gone into some sort of shock or something! The doctor said there was a complicated with his surgery and that they may have to operate again" She stated. Her breathing was rushed and her words were slightly slurred.

"What! But if he is in shock, doesn't that mean opening him up again will only cause more problems?" Arrietty would never admit it, but she knew quite a lot about medical procedures. She actually wanted to become a doctor. But the only books she could ever find on it were being books. So she had spent hours flipping enormous pages, reading all about the human body.

"I don't know! The doctors weren't all that explanatory, they seemed in quite a hurry" She breathed, leaning against the door.

"Will he be okay?" Arrietty asked. Her chest ached, her eyes burned, and she was clutching her two shaking fists up to her chest in an act of complete and utter fear.

She turned her tired eyes up to the young girl. "I don't know Arrietty. I really don't know"

Arrietty nodded distantly, and slumped into the chair she hadn't knocked over. In her rush she hadn't noticed that she had tipped the flowers over and spilled water and soggy petals all over the floor.

"Will he pull through?" She asked again, as if hearing it again would only make her deny it more.

"I can't answer that Arrietty. All we can do is wait and hope"

Arrietty nodded and turned to stare out the window again. For some reason, the city just didn't seem as pretty as before.

**OMG. Guys what is happening! Okay, review if you got the Naruto reference at the beginning of the chapter! :D **


	7. Relief and Tears

Arrietty felt herself tighten up as every second ticked by. Auntie had moved them outside the hospital to a small café nearby. The sun was a lovely shade of orange now has it slowly slide down the sky. But Arrietty paid it no mind. Shō. Sho. That's what occupied her thoughts. The doctors had rushed him back into surgery, but that was over an hour ago, and Arrietty felt more scared than she ever had as a borrower. She knew Auntie took her to the café to get her mind of the situation, but both of them were silent as they sipped their tea and both of them knew why. As hard as she tried, Arrietty couldn't get him off her mind.

Why? Why did she have to fall for him? And at such an inconvenient time. Why couldn't she had been normal, been a normal borrower, and left him on the hill so many days ago. What had changed her?

"Arrietty, please, don't look so troubled" The woman next to her offered her kindness.

Arrietty shook her head and turned to the older female, sighing sadly and resting her head on her hands. Her elbows were propped up awkwardly and dug into the table.

"I can't do that" She mumbled. Auntie frowned and sipped her tea delicately. The sun streaked the sky with a beauty Arrietty had never experienced as a borrower, but she knew from then on she could never appreciate its beauty. From then on it would only be a reminder of the sadness, the fear she felt. It was a shame really, to waste something so beautiful.

"Shō will be okay, you just have to see"

Arrietty whimpered and dug her face into her newly folded arms. "No"

Their little venture into the café only reminded her more of what she feared, of why they must get up to get away. In a way she would have preferred the cramped hospital room. Ten minutes ticked by and the café was getting ready to close. The sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon then, and Arrietty could feel the cool night air over her skin. She shivered and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come, let's go back" Arrietty nodded and stood up, thanking the owner of the shop quickly and hurrying over to the hospital.

Now she knew why many people despised places like this, or so she had read in books, it was so dismal. Such a place of sickness and fear that she felt that if she were dying, she would rather die at home than at a place like this. Her nose wrinkled up in slight disgust, but she erased it quickly after she realized she may offend some. Auntie placed a careful hand on her shoulder and led them upstairs.

The room was as they had left it, except the chair had been propped up again. The sun was down now, and the lights of the city were sparkling throughout the streets. Even in her state of mind she couldn't help but skip to the window to watch the night come alive. She had never seen it before; the lights were like little stars. Lights filled the small windows of apartments and late night bars, making the scenery seem as if it was scattered with fireflies.

"Wow" She felt bad for being so overjoyed at such a time of mourning. But she couldn't help it. It was worth what she got.

"I'm glad you like it. The city night was nothing I've ever preferred, but I suppose it can be quite beautiful" Auntie spoke from behind her bitter sweetly. Arrietty nodded and turned to slump on one of the chairs.

The wonder of the outside still couldn't pull her mind away from Shō, heck like anything could, and she felt this nagging feeling at her chest. As if someone was pulling a string deep within her tighter and tighter and all she could do was let it go.

She jumped as the door opened and almost fell off the chair once again. Luckily she got herself stable and sighed loudly. The doctor stood, his expression unreadable, Arrietty froze. She couldn't tell if he had wonderful news, or terrible news.

He yawned. "Well. We did have to go back in and operate, and it was quite rough, but" He paused. She cursed. "He seems to be doing alright. He's going to need a lot of rest, and we still need to watch him. He's not exactly off the hook yet."

Arrietty let a small smile grace her face before she became more serious. She whimpered. "Can we see him?" She whispered. The doctor paused again before nodding.

"Yes, but come this way. We still need to observe him tonight in case anything else occurs. This room will be yours after he becomes stable again"

Arrietty was lead through many corridors and past thousands of wheelchairs before they came to a certain section of the hospital. There was a small window for people to see inside, in which Arrietty could see Shō. He was lying face up on the bed, eyes closed with a slightly opened mouth. Nurses sat next to him as to observe. She wiggled her way past Auntie and the doctor into the room. In a way she had expected him to be awake, but that was a daydream.

"Shō" She breathed out. The nurse nodded to the doctor and left, her acute shoes tapping the floor softly as she went. Arrietty snatched her chair and pulled it over to the bed. Auntie sat in the opposite corner and ushered the doctor out.

"We'll watch him for a bit" The doctor nodded before quickly explaining he would have a nurse outside anyways.

Arrietty watched Shō with big, concerned eyes. His face was calm but she could still sense an inner turmoil. What was bothering him so?

"Shō. Oh Sho. I thought you were going to die" She whispered to him. His hand lay on top of the sheets, unmoving. She gulped. Should she? Yes. Yes she should.

She slowly slipped her hand into his and latched their fingers together. His hand was warm, but it felt cold to her. Her eyes become wet and her cheeks hot. She almost stomped her feet to keep herself from crying, but she didn't want to wake him.

"I thought you were dead. Please" She sniffled. "Please don't scare me like that again" She leaned over the side of the bed and over his hand, letting a few tears slip down her face.

"I don't think I could take it"

About twenty minutes later the nurse walked in and Auntie ushered her out again, telling her to sit by the window.

She turned back to the sleeping Arrietty. "He's in good hands, I'm telling you"

**I know. I know. I suck at updating. Seriously, I am so sorry about this being late and stuff. But, I didn't kill him! Please review peoples; it really makes me sad when you guys don't. **


	8. Fatigue

I'm back! I know it's been FOREVER since I've updated. And I'm sorry for the awful wait. Those awesome reviews though. Man, you guys are amazing. Thanks so much!

This is more in Sho's POV btw

_Sidenote: _If you have an idea, for one or two chapters please, please message me or leave it into a review. If it seems suitable I will take it into consideration and be happy to co-write with you.

**XXX**

Shō blearily blinked, feeling bright, white light hit his eyes harshly. He groaned and moved to lift a hand up to cover his face, but felt it stopped by another. A very soft, very delicate hand gripped his arm and carefully guided it back down.

"Don't do that, you'll pull out your IV" A voice called out sweetly. Shō resisted the urge to whine, he had forgotten that he had been in the hospital. But how long had he been out exactly? It was hard to tell each time.

With one more lazy blink, the room cleared and focused. He turned his head towards the side of the bed and found what he was looking for. Arrietty sat on the side, smiling sweetly. Her hair was slightly frizzled and her eyes looked tired, but her determined smile was still the same. Behind her the sun was rising quietly, creating a slight halo-like image behind her head. Shō found it quite beautiful, as he was lost for all words. He moved his hand upwards to touch her face, and this time she did not stop him. She held onto his wrist and nuzzled her head into his palm. Shō wasn't offended by the action, slightly shocked, but he found it quite sweet. He supposed it was because there had been complications right?

She was just really grateful to see him awake.

Right?

"You're awake" His aunt called out from the other side. Shō turned to look, but she moved quickly to stand next to Arrietty, causing his head to do a slight U-turn. She chuckled and smiled sweetly at him.

He groaned, slipping out of Arrietty's soft grip and sitting up slightly. "How long was I out?"

Arrietty shrugged "Only about a day. Not too long. But that's not what matters I suppose, with all the complications we're grateful you woke up at all"

The room silenced after her statement and Shō sensed she felt wrong about her sentence. She blushed heavily and shook her head, mumbling incoherently. Shō felt guilty coil it's slippery self around his heart and he saddened slightly. Arrietty seemed to sense his mood change and brightened her face.

"No, no! I mean" She spoke awkwardly, her words choppy and rushed. "I'm glad you woke up, I just. I'm sorry. That sounded so harsh"

'_Idiot!' _ She yelled in her head. Shō smiled slightly and nodded, looking at his Aunt and motioning towards the door with his head. Arrietty apparently was too engrossed in her thoughts to notice and his Aunt slipped away with a word, silently agreeing to Sho's request.

After a few more moments of silence, Shō spoke up. "Arrietty?"

She blushed again and shook her head, wondering why she was being so awkward that day. "Sorry! Lost in thought…" She trailed off, looking at the floor.

Shō felt more pain in his chest at her words. She had been worried about him, no scratch that, she was worried about him. He knew, more than anyone that even after the surgery there was still much danger to overcome. Shō felt this way everytime he would scare his relatives because of his condition, but with Arrietty. It just felt…different. In a way, it was a good feeling, but Shō really couldn't describe it. She was a close friend, but was there more?

Ugh.

"It's alright. You look tired, why don't you rest a while?" He offered, trying to lightened the mood and perhaps get her to sleep. She shook her head.

"No way! You just woke up; I don't want to miss talking to you!" She insisted and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear. After quite the shock, she had forgotten to re-tire her usual tight ponytail, and now strands were falling here and there.

"Ah. Well, there is not much to talk about. I am glad that the surgery went well, but…" Sho's tone deepened as he talked, getting more emotional and less Shō-like. Arrietty didn't like it; she liked it when he was calm, collected Shō.

"But what..?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry I had to worry you so much, it isn't fair to you or to my aunt" Shō finished, looking away.

"Shō. It isn't your fault, I mean; it's not your fault that there were complications!" She shouted, standing up. Her fierceness shone brightly in her eyes and she balled her hands into fists.

"Arrietty…" He breathed.

"You had complications! It happens, but don't go blaming yourself!" She wasn't thinking, and if she had, she may have not raised her voice. Shō gulped and decided to watch her quietly. Her breathing was loud and heavy, and her body was racking with frustrations. Shō didn't exactly understand why she had gotten so worked up, but he blamed it on frayed nerves and muddled feelings. Sure, it wasn't _his _fault, but it still didn't make dealing with it any easier. Her frustrations could be slightly understood, as she didn't like him blaming himself for stuff that wasn't right.

Shō understood.

Kinda.

Finally her breathing calmed and she sighed out loud, slumping back into the chair and tilting her head back. She looked exhausted in Sho's eyes, not as put together as he had originally pictured her. It was if she was too tired to remember that she was the powerful and stubborn Arrietty who had defied her parents and helped a human.

"Arrietty, I think you should rest" He told her, as calmly as possible. He wasn't mad at her for the outburst, but he felt his heart swelling in his chest at the sight of her so frayed, and hoped that maybe some sleep would calm her. Bring her back to the normal Arrietty that he knew and loved. Love. Was that too strong a word?

She darted her head back over to him, looking at him with big, concerned eyes. "I'm fine"

"You're obviously tired; take a few moments to rest. Please, I just want you to be alright. We can talk when you're feeling more refreshed" He hoped his comments didn't sound too prude, as if he was trying to get rid of her, because really he wasn't

She paused and nodded solemnly. She stood up, reaching for the stuffed fox plush at the end of the bed and hugging it to her chest. She looked at him for a moment before she rushed outside, her boots tapping against the plastic floor.

Shō sighed in frustration. For some reason, he just felt like he had seriously insulted her.

**XXX **

I'm sorry if that was a bit confusing! Shō is seriously OC. I mean, he barely shows any emotion in the movie, just that "I don't care if I die" crap. So I had to kind of make one up! He's a teenage boy! OMG.

Okay. Thank you. Now go review. GO.


	9. Love Pure and Simple

**Okay first off I want to THANK everyone who messaged me! I love your suggestions and sweet comments. :D **

**For all those who like to co-write please wait until I'm done with the whole "medical" stage. Then we can move onto small one shots and diverging plot lines. Alright. Awesome.**

**Btw I am only going to do FIVE one shots in this story. I've already got one slot (LeeshyLoo) taken. For large, diverging story lines I will pick one the one that seems strongest. First come first serve! **

**-Deadeye47**

**XXX**

Auntie came around the corner, with two bottles of water in her hands. Her lips were pursed into a slight frown. Moments before she had spotted a distraught Arrietty rushing down the corridor, clutching the fox tightly in her hands. Of course, she hadn't been able to run after the girl right away, so now she walked searching for the borrower.

She exited the building and turned to her left, spotting a small bench. And the object of her search.

She was curled up on the bench, with both legs tucked to her chest and the fox squished between her thighs and body. She walked over to Arrietty, sitting down and startling the girl, who whipped her head up.

"Auntie?" She called. Her eyes were red and puffy, with her hair tangled and astray. Auntie smiled and placed a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Something wrong? How's Shō?" She asked. Arrietty sighed and looked down, squeezing the plushie.

"Okay. I guess"

Auntie shook her head. "You're lying" She handed a water bottle to the girl. "Now tell me what's wrong"

Arrietty placed the plushie next to her side, fumbling with the cap of the water bottle. Her eyes grew large and shaky, suddenly filling with crystal tears and sad hopes. Her mouth quivered and sank, growing lower and lower on her face. She threw herself at Auntie unexpectedly, latching onto the woman and dropping her water bottle.

"I ruined everything! I just. I just was so worried and frayed and I don't know why. Why? I didn't mean to!" Sob. "I just wanted him to know that it's alright" Sob.

"I'm so stupid!" With that she returned to her smaller position, curling up on the bench like a bug. Auntie smiled sadly.

"It's okay. Sometimes we just have to make mistakes"

"That's not helpful" Arrietty mumbled.

Auntie chuckled slightly and leaned to look up at the sky. The city was still quiet, still rising. The usual noises of the day hadn't been set into full motion, and the sky was clear.

"Shō doesn't hate you, you changed his whole life. You're just tired is all" She pushed the girls face up to the air. "Sometimes you just have to face your mistakes and move on"

Arrietty nodded somberly, wiping her tears. "But-but –but Auntie, what is this pounding in my chest? Why do I feel so horrible? I just want to understand"

What was to understand? She was so confused.

Auntie was silent for a moment. "You're in love"

Arrietty lit up like a light bulb, flashing red and pink. Her body twitched and fizzled with embarrassment. "Auntie!" She squeaked.

Auntie laughed and smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell. Just try not to be so obvious if you're so embarrassed'

Love? This is love? What? How could that be? She's felt love before. Well, sort of. Familiar love, motherly love, the kind that appears when you're with your family.

Okay, so she hadn't felt romantic love before. Perhaps Auntie was right.

"How do you know?" She asked softly.

"Because once I was just as confused and tearful as you are" She said.

'_Of course. She's like thirty years older than you Arrietty. Duh.'_

"Right. I shouldn't have doubted you…" Arrietty mumbled, trailing off and staring at passing pedestrians.

"Its okay" She placed a comforting hand on Arrietty's shoulder once again. "You shouldn't doubt yourself"

So sappy. So helpful.

Arrietty forced a smile. "Thank you Auntie" She recalled Sho's words in her head. "Do you think there's a place I can sleep?" She asked. Auntie thought a moment and nodded.

"Yes of course. We can just rent a hotel room. Wouldn't that be nice?" She said sweetly, tilting her head.

"What? Be away from Shō? Can't I sleep here?" Arrietty responded, worried.

"Not if you want a proper bed and shower" She warned playfully. "Shō will be alright. I'll go tell him. Please, wait here"

Arrietty nodded and watched her retreating form back into the hospital.

It was all so big, so sudden. The city was huge and overbearing. It was interesting and exciting yes, but most definitely overbearing. How was she supposed to cope with all this?

"No, I'm a borrower, we get through. We always do"

Love. What a colorful concept. It hurt her heart and jumbled her emotions. It was different from what she had known before. But now that Auntie had talked to her and reasoned with her, it all seemed to fit into place. Arrietty let her eyes travel, trying to push the thoughts of love and her outburst into the back of her mind. It all seemed much too complicated for her. What happened to stealing sugar cubes in the dead of night? Only worrying about rats and crows that were now the size of her foot. She had better things to do than to worry about this. She should be worrying about Shō no? But what if he didn't love her back? What if he was just putting up with her? What if? What if? What if?

Arrietty put her hands on her head and shake, not caring about strangers eyes. She was so confused! And worried and hurt and ugh.

Ugh. That's all she could think about the situation at hand. Perhaps after a good night's rest she'd be more adept to thinking. Yes, that seemed right.

"Arrietty?" A voice called. She turned and jumped up, running over to Aunties side.

She smiled at the older woman. "Are you ready Arrietty?"

"Yes" She paused. "I guess"

They walked to the hotel quickly, Arrietty opting for a shower and a nap. Auntie laughed as she awed at the view from their tall room. For a few moments Arrietty was truly happy. Of course, it wasn't like she wasn't happy before.

Just confused.

Yeah. 


	10. Pictures

_I'm baaaaaaccccck. Yeah I suck at updating. You can just kill me now. Mwhahahahaha. _

__XXX

Arrietty carefully walked into the hospital clutching the plush fox in one hand and a camera in the other.

Apparently the device that she now knew as camera took pictures. Real actual pictures, with just the click of a button! There was nothing like this in the borrower world and Auntie had forced it upon in her a whim. Said it would be good for her, explore the world a bit more. She had practiced outside, taking blurry pictures of cars and flowers. But she wanted practice with humans. Auntie had left to run some errands and told Arrietty to wait in the hospital. Easier said than done, she was slightly embrassed to go up to Sho's room again.

_Get it together Arrietty! You can't get disctracted because of some "love" problem! _

Right? Ugh. Just. Ugh.

She spotted a nurse then, drinking water and leaning on the wall. She scampered over to the woman, flatting out of the wrinkles on her skirt and smiling sweetly.

"Um excuse me, Ma'am? Do you think I could test my camera out on you? I'm very new and I wanted to get some footage of bei-people"

The woman wrinkled her nose, sending Arrietty an annoyed look. "What? Why would I do that? I don't even know you"

She then continued to walk away and snide, going to talk to some other nurses. Arrietty felt her cheeks heat up as they giggled and looked at her. With a glare she stomped over to the elevator, slamming the button and shaking some of the passing patients. Inside the other beings seemed to stick to the other side of the elevator.

Once it was open she stormed down the hallway, fuming.

"That lady! I was just asking a simple request! Ugh she looked so annoyed!" Arrietty mumbled. She reached Sho's room and opened the door a little more forcibly than usual, causing the man in the bed to jump.

"Arrietty?"

She shook her head, tossling her soft orange hair. "I swear, some people are just infurritating!" She ranted, coming over to sit by Sho. He didn't know wheather to ask what was wrong or scurry to the other side of the room. He settled for the first and smiled.

"What happened?"

Arrietty groaned. "I asked some lady if I could test out my camera on her and she got annoyed. She sent me this weird look and then gossiped to the other nurses!" She gasped.

Sho chuckled. "Some people just aren't up to oppurtunites" She nodded. "But it's nice to see you back to normal, you look very pretty today"

At this all of Arrietty's rage dripped away and she blushed slightly. She shook her head, letting strands of hair fall onto her face. She had left it undone, likling the way it felt on her face. "Thanks"

Sho remembered. "Oh yes! The camera, did my aunt give that to you?"

Arrietty brightened. "She did! It's wonderful don't you think?" She stopped. "Can I take some pictures of you Sho?"

Sho nodded. "Sure?"

She squeled and moved beside him, lifting the camera to sqeese in both their faces. "Um. I think Auntie said it was "Say Cheese""

"Yeah" Sho laughed. She pressed the shiny button. Once. Twice, thrice. Soon she had taken over thrity pictures of the two of them. Most of them blurry. She then continued to look at all the pictures thoroughly, making Sho laugh even more.

"That one's good" He pointed out, referring to a simple picture of their faces broken out in laughter. Arrietty nodded.

It kind of looked like they were a couple.

She pushed down a blush.

"Yes, I think I'll frame it"

Sho smiled.

"Can I have a copy?"


	11. Foxes and Pandas

**Yeah I really need to update more often.**

**Sorry.**

**XXX**

"Ready? One. Two. Three." Arrietty lifted Sho's small frame off the bed and onto the floor, placing his wobbly feet onto the cold tiles. Sho curled his toes.

Auntie smiled. "Arrietty, you're pretty strong" She commented, smiling sweetly. Arrietty beamed back, watching Sho regain balance and turn his head towards her.

"Of course! I'm a borrower, you have to be pretty strong to handle that." She stated proudly. Sho smiled.

"You're always glowing. Like a light" He commented calmly. Arrietty's own face lit up, she wrung her hands in her dress, looking down at her shoes and pushing her embarrassment down. She shot her head up again, hoping her cheeks weren't stained too pink…

"Yeah. Yeah, thanks" She replied nervously. Sho cocked his head to the side and smiled. She was adorable.

"You two" Auntie teased, lifting her hand. She looked at the clock. "Look at the time! I need to go collect our things from the hotel Arrietty, then I'll be back and we can leave anytime. Is there anything else?" She asked. Arreity and Sho both shook their heads at the same time.

"Good, I'll be back." She said quietly, closing the door behind her. The room was silent then, the only noise being the deliciate hum of the machines and the ever so persistent click of the clock. Arrietty thought hard.

Sho. Sho was good, Sho made her smile. Her chest fluttered, she held his hand, she cried for him. They took pictures. What was it all? How was it all? This. This was way too confusing. Love? Mother had told her love was that feeling you could never explain, that feeling that always left you flustered and wondering for more.

Dang it.

"Arrietty?" He asked curiously. She turned to him suddenly, embarrsed that she ahd been literlaly shocked out of her thoguhts. His face, his smiling face made her heart warm. As if he wsa the one making it beat, she couldn't live iwhtout him. No, not anymore she thought. Not anymore.

"Ah, Sho. Are you excited to go home?" She asked. Sho sighed and nodded.

"I guess. I'll be starting school soon, I wish you could come with me" He replied. Arrietty furrowed her brow.

"I did some lessons with mother, I might be able to get in" She stated, standing her ground. Sho smiled again. He seemed to be doing that more and more now…

"I guess we can see" His tone was calm, as it always needed to be with him. She was glad he was standing and smiling, making her blush. It seemed better than him laying down on a bed, strapped into machines and standing on the line between life and death. She shuddered at the horrible memory, the black fear inside her. That was worse than seeing her mother held in a jar, wrose than getting attacked by the cat. Worse.

"Wow the view is really beautiful" She hadn't noticed that he had moved over to stare out the glass, his small hands palced on the cool surface. Sho did have small hands, she wondered what those hands would feel on her face as he leaned in and…

She shook her head. Arrietty!

The city was bustling, but it wasn't as robust as before. It was rountine, it was the simple hum and tune of the city life, of moving buses and quick pedestrians. It all seemed to flow here, in a differnet way than the country did. Both places, she loved both places she decided. The feelings, they were so differnet. Hospitals. They had no flow at all. She didn't like hospitals, not at all. She moved her eyes from his form to the table, spotting the little fox propped up as well as the camera. Sho told her he could take those photos off on smething called a laptop. She hoped to see that soon, from what she had been told it was a screen with lots and lots of little thing syou could touch. They would open and you would see things, you could take the pictures off. She really,r eally, really, really wanted to frame some of those.

He had turned back to her. "You're fox is cute" HE commented, staring at the plushie. He reached out and grabbed the small thing by it's fuzzy tail.

"Does it have a name?" He asked. She stopped. Never thought of naming it.

"Uh.."

She stared at it's little black eyes, encased by fluffy fur. "So that's a no?"

She nodded. "We should come up with a name for it" She suddenly burst out.

"Okay" She scrambled over to his side, going behind him to peer over his shoulder. He watched her, his expression amused. She really was adorable.

"Why there?" He asked. She shrugged. "Seems' right"

They stared at the thing a while longer, tossing names between the two of them.

"Boy or girl" Sho began.

"Boy"

"Really, I thought girl"

"Boy. I think it suites it better"

"Alright."

"It likes to chase butterflies in the morning and drink milk in the afternoon"

"What?"

"It's cute so it should do cute things"

"Then it needs a cute name. It also likes chocolate in the shape of panda bears because it's best friend is a panda"

"How'd you think of that?"

"I like pandas"

Then came the name tossing. That was difficult.

"Rin" Sho finally called out. Arrietty stopped.

"Perfect!" She clapped

Sho raised a brow. "That's not very cute"

"It's okay"

"Why?"

She smiled. "Because you picked it out. Now you can be the Fox and I can be the Panda"

Did she just say that outloud?

Ahhhhh


End file.
